A Walk In The Park
A Walk In The Park is a level in Monster Madness. It is Level 3 of Chapter 1: Suburban Nightmare. Description This level continues after Streets of Suburbia, In which it is day time and you are in the park trying to head to the police station. As you go down the small bridge, Zombies will rise from the ground, kill them and head on, a small sepia cutscene will introduce the spiders. They come in a vary of sizes from small to large. Move forward, and you become introduced to Fire Imps, Use your Nailguns, if you have it to kill them and get them out of the way. They have low health and powerful weapons are not needed. A simple bomb or other projectile could kill it. Moving on, One of the characters begins to notice that Larry is in the park. 2 new objectives appear, Get to the Playground and Find and talk to Larry Tools. Larry won't talk until a certain amount of monsters in the parking lot are slain. Once he is willing to talk he will hand over the key needed to enter the playground. There is a soccer field near the playground which has a lawnmower which the player can activate to shred monsters (as well as unfortunate players that get caught in its path.)There is also a basketball/tennis court which is where Zack's melee weapon in this level is located and a material hotspot as well. Zack's melee weapon for this level is a tennis racket. When the player enters the playground a monster fest ensues introducing the clown zombie in the process. The clown zombie has four attacks. Two involve it shooting bubbles. When the bubbles are red they will home in on the nearest player while blue they won't. Both types will dissipate over time. It also can spray some bile from its flower which will deal damage and is surprisingly difficult to avoid. Its last attack is a kick which it does only if a player gets close enough. After the monster fest the player(s) will head to where the first vehicle is located. Along the way they will encounter bigfoots and unless the player(s) are willing to take risks or are replaying the level once they have good equipment it is highly recommended they ignore the bigfoots. When they cross a small bridge a fat zombie will attack and here there is a chance the fat zombie will be golden. As said above unless the player(s) are willing to take risks or are replaying the level it is wise to ignore the fat zombie. Be warned though the fat zombie can charge if the distance is high enough. This could be the fat zombie's most dangerous attack if a player gets hit by this attack. Somewhere along the way Andy's weapon for this level will be found which is in fact a tree branch. It has some knockback on it. Eventually the player(s) will reach the dock which is where the Swan Boat is located however it is blocked off. The party will have to slay a certain amount of monsters before the gate lowers allowing the players to enter the swan boat. Right next to the swan boat is Carrie's weapon for this level which is a fishing rod. Once everyone enters the boat and goes far enough a second monster fest ensues where the party must destroy a certain amount of pirate ships before they can proceed. Once it is over the party will have to reach another dock where some monsters will attack and here Larry is seen in the corner of this last area as well as Jennifer's weapon which is some garden shovels. In the middle of this segment is a fountain as well as where the first REAL boss fight is at. The boss is in fact the Evil Granny and to trigger it the player must approach either the gate that ends the level or the boss. Once the Evil Granny is defeated she will drop a key which is used on the gate that ends the level. Boss Strategy The Evil Granny is no pushover and she has a decent amount of attacks at her disposal. Here is what they are and how to avoid them. * The Evil Granny's most common attack is that she throws an Undead Cat. It is pretty much a reskin of the Zombie Dog and the same rules that applied to the Zombie Dog applies to the Undead Cat as well. * She can also do a variation of the Zombie's vomit attack but in her variation if it connects the player that got hit will be stunned and the boss reveals she is surprisingly fast for her age. Avoiding it is the same as avoiding the Zombie vomit attack. * She has a melee attack where she will grab a player and if she does she will kiss that player (or spank them if she has took a heavy amount of damage) and for each one that lands that player will take a good amount of damage. Avoiding this is simple: Don't get too close to her. * Once she loses some health she will start using another attack and she will say something like "Eat your vegetables" when she does. She will throw 5 projectiles in a spread and one of which is typically a ammo crate or some zoom cola so technically in a way the attack has a positive aspect to it. * At certain points when she has suffered enough damage she will call forth a "Feline tornado." This also behaves like a shield for her. If a player goes into this attack there is a risk a Undead Cat will latch onto him/her and they will have to shake it off in the same way they would have to shake a Zombie Dog off. The boss will be invincible until the "Feline tornado" is dealt with. * Zombies will constantly spawn to harass the party during the Evil Granny fight. They will take damage from her attacks though. Category:Chapter One Category:Levels